Angelic
by Komorebi-chan
Summary: Harry thinks he's in love, who does he like? Kagome Higurashi. The girl who just happens to want to stay out of love. A collection of fun-filled drabbles!
1. Gryffindor

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**A collection of fun-filled drabbles**

* * *

><p>The sorting hat sat there enjoying the nervous shuffling of the first years. Harry gave a pitying look to them and tried to guess who was going to end up where. A blonde mean-looking boy was the spitting image of Malfoy so it was obvious he was in Slytherin. A brainy snob looked like a Ravenclaw, while a beautiful blonde who was a bit ditzy was probably going to end up a Hufflepuff. He saw another girl, one with a fiery spark in her eyes, who looked around his age (probably a transfer). She seemed to be playing with her hands and was paying no notice to the hat. He strained to look closer and right at that moment, their eyes met. She raised a brow and offered a small smile. He gave one in return.<p>

She was going to be a Gryffindor.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to post this after Tainted Light but I couldn't wait! I got ten drabbles done and stored in my computer, but I'm not posting them all at once. In fact it will be a bit slow at the start. Hope you like this. <strong>

**Tenshi 'Chan**

**P.S Just so you know, for those of you who are waiting for the next chapter of Rain I will be linking that to my Christmas story. I feel so motivated to write so many stories and update a lot. Woo! Go December!**


	2. Arigatou

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

**Desclaimer for this WHOLE story: I do not own neither Harry Potter or Inuyasha.**

* * *

><p>Harry offered a hand as Kagome clumsily dropped her books.<p>

"Arigatou," she replied before realising she was speaking her native language and muttered a quick thank-you.

"A-ring-gay-toe?" he repeated with a big grin. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Something like that, I suppose."

There was a nervous tapping coming from a certain black-haired boy, "So, um, are you going to Lavender Brown's birthday party?"

Kagome nodded serenely before she gave Harry a curious look, "Why?"

"No reason."

Kagome smirked, "Were you perhaps going to ask me on a date, Harry James Potter?"

Harry blushed, "N-no this is strictly a friend thing, yeah a friend thing!"

"Right, a friend thing…"

They would be friends…for now…

* * *

><p><strong>I forgot to say this in the chapter before, but ideas or themes for the other chapters please. One word themes would even do.<strong>

**Ten-chan**


	3. That Evil Kitten

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Harry backed away nervously from the snarling kitten. If you called it a kitten, that is. It was more like a very large sabre-toothed tiger.<p>

"Kirara, down!" came a voice. The tiger whimpered before shrinking down to the size of an actual kitten. Kagome walked up to Kirara.

"Have you been a bad girl?" she whispered affectionately. Kirara 'mewed' before jumping into Kagome's arms. It seemed to tease Harry and a bubble of rage washed over him.

"Of course not, you're never bad. You were just playing with Harry-kun right?"

Kirara nodded, once again looking at Harry. Kirara smirked. Harry frowned.

He was really going to kill this cat.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooo sorry for not updating which is why I'm updating four of these chapters instead of the usual 2. I need more themes. So read, enjoy and REVIEW!<strong>

**THANKS GUYS!**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	4. Love Potion

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Harry looked at the love potion that he got from the twins. He held his breath and poured it over her food. Now all he had to do was wait.<p>

Kagome trailed into the common room. Her mouth watered at the food. She gobbled and munched until her belly was full. Kagome suddenly got a confused expression.

"Harry?" she whispered. Harry looked up at her and gave a questioning glance.

"Why do you smell like a wet dog?"


	5. Angel

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Ron was unhappy. Ever since that Kagome girl transferred to Hogwarts, Harry's more into ways of winning her affection than the battle against Voldemort. And it used to be the other way around. Still, right now Voldemort was at large and they had a guy to defeat (no matter how hot or cute this girl was). His musings were stopped when a raven-haired girl knocked into him, sending her books flying.<p>

"Not again!" she complained. Ron knelt down and slowly picked them up for her. When he returned them to her, she lifted up her head. Cerulean blue eyes, a heart shaped face and full red lips gave her the look of an angel. The glossy black hair that framed her face like a halo, gave her a cute touch. Ron gaped, this was Kagome Higurashi.

Harry looked up from his Transfiguration homework to see Ron looking at him.

"Congratulations mate," he said approvingly.

What?


	6. Caged

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>The courtyards were empty since it was cold and windy, but a lone figure stood firm. The bird flittered never leaving her. Kagome shivered from the cold. Goosebumps were everywhere. The bird chirped and she gave a shaky laugh. She pretended to chirp back and the bird flew off. She looked at its silhouette sadly. Kagome looked around her, no one was here. The trees were silent, even the wind whipped quietly.<p>

"It's true, I am a caged bird," she whispered.

"Kagome?"

A call, someone had called her name! She rushed to the voice. She wasn't going to be caged anymore. The wind pushed her back, but she fought harder. Smack! She tripped on a pebble. Fighting back tears, she struggled to get up. Her legs felt weak and she kept collapsing. A pair of hands reached out towards her.

And she was met with startling emerald eyes.


	7. Party

The party was lively and Harry couldn't believe he was taking Kagome. She walked into the common room with a dress everyone had to gasp at. It was a white dress, with a v-neck and a simple style. Her sash was a peach colour with a flower on the side. Her hair was perfect as always with a light pink flower on top. It was simple, maybe ugly to some people, but on Kagome it was like an angel had crash landed. When was Harry this lucky? She walked up to him, and stared.

"Well?" she asked.

"Well what?"

She looked at him with an are-you-joking face, "Well are you going to ask me to dance or what?"

Harry turned scarlet, "Will you do me the honour of dancing with me, o' fair maiden?"

Kagome giggled and took the offered hand, "Why of course, my handsome prince."

Handsome? He liked the sound of that!


	8. Christmas

Angelic

Tainted Light

* * *

><p>The snowflakes drifted gently down and Kagome shivered more than usual. England's weather.<p>

"Kagome?" asked Harry, giving her a questioning glance. She nodded for him to continue. He blushed and coughed and handed her a little wrapped box. His hands were cold and pale, but she didn't mind. He looked up at the grey sky in an embarassed manner.

"Yeah?"

"Merry Christmas."

Kagome spun around. She smiled brightly.

She wasn't alone after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Christmas, guys~ Have a great day! (Well it is Christmas in Australia is it Christmas in America and other countries still?)<strong>


	9. He's Just Not Interested

Parvati Patil and Lavender Brown rounded on Kagome.

"So, like, what's with you and Harry?" Lavender asked. Parvati just glared.

"I heard you were trying to steal him ever since he helped you up from your fall. Lavender saw you," Parvati spoke with a voice like acid.

Lavender nodded, "I'm such a nice person, I have to tell you this. No offence, but, like, he has, like, zero interest in you." Lavender finished off. They giggled before walking off, leaving Kagome very confused.

"Wenches," she heard a voice from outside the window. She rushed towards it, but no one was there.

Just a piece of red cloth flying off into the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>So what was that red cloth doing there, who says wench?<strong>


	10. Sharing Is Caring

People in this world are selfish. If they have something, say chocolate frogs from Honeydukes, they wouldn't be willing to share unless it was their very best friend. That is understandable; Kagome wouldn't fancy sharing her pixie puffs. However, as Kagome shared her treacle fudge with Harry, she realised it tasted much sweeter. Harry understood too, I mean how could you explain the big blush of gratitude that overcame his face?

Sharing was caring after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes my that's ten. The two digits, so themes my goal is 100. Help me to make it to triple digits!<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	11. Now THIS!

"What!" Harry hadn't meant to shout but this was so surprising, 'A stroll…us, together?"

"Uh, yeah?" Kagome gave him a funny look, "Oh, nah, I just randomly asked you to jump off a cliff."

"Haha, I was just saying. You don't have to be so tight about that," he said sarcastically. She gave him a grin and he gave one back.

"However, back on track, _why _the Forbidden Forest?" Harry asked though he wasn't really against it either, he wasn't exactly a Hermione.

"Only that place has them," Kagome whispered in the dark as they made their way into the forest. A crack was heard.

"Lumos," whispered Harry as his wand shone bright.

"There they are!" Kagome said brightly. A fluffy white rabbit stood in the light, it was harmless enough if you excused the elephant tusks, of course. First a two-tailed sabre toothed tiger/kitten, now a rabbit/elephant?

However, he couldn't shake off the picture of Kagome with fluffy ear, furry tail and all…

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, again. I'm feeling particuarly nice and so I awarded you guys with ten chapters. Yes, ten! ^_^ Here is number one, ENJOY. I WON'T be updating this weekend because I'll be busy. So...this is my weekend update. Themes are much appreciated, which reminds me to give a shout out to Dalphie369 for the basis of this idea. These updates are dedicated to you!<strong>

**Love you guys and don't forget to review,**

**Tenshi 'Gome 0.X**


	12. He's back

A red speck was seen as Kagome went to her next lesson.

"Inu-kun?" she whispered as her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey wench, sorry I'm looking for someone else today, but I'll see you later," he smiled at her, before he saw the person he need.

"Hey, four-eyes! (He was never very good with his vocabulary), take care of her!" he called over the forming crowd. Harry looked baffled and then suddenly he nodded pumping his fist to his chest, Inuyasha grinned and did the same. Manhood was still a surprise even now.

Poor Kagome, she didn't understand anything. Even when the girls looked jealous and the boys looked disappointed. Inuyasha smiled softly, she was still the innocent girl he always knew.

* * *

><p><strong>He's BACK! Dundundunnnnn... But no, there isn't that much interation I know. I got that fist to chest thing in Hana Yori Dnago-the Japanese Drama when Rui lets Domyouji be with Makino (although it was a little different). HOWEVER, there will be later. So Inuyasha and Kagome fans stay!<strong>

**Ten-chan**


	13. Amortentia

Ron was, he admitted, jealous. Harry got all the glory, the _girls_.

It was always "Harry is the youngest person to compete in the Triwizard Tournament AND he won. He's such a pure boy that he gave his money to the Weasley twins."

Or, "Harry just fought Salazer's own pet basilisk!"

They never mentioned him, in fact all he got was, "And a scrawny ginger boy tags along too." Wow, talk about hero talk. Then the hottest girl EVER comes and Harry has her too. He was tempted by the pink bottle next to him. The strongest love potion ever. He met up with Kagome on his lunch break.

"Want a little drink?" he asked.

Kagome gave him the look, "Ron, that's not Amortentia is it?"

Ron laughed nervously, "'Course not!"

"Ron, I wasn't born yesterday. I know that love potion." With that she took her half drunken orange juice and dumped it on Ron. Ron's eyes widened slightly and his face turned scarlet like always. He stomped towards the common room just as Harry pushed through the crowd to ask what had happened.

"She's all yours!" he said angrily.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, yes, yes. I know, I know, I know. Harry had a love potion that he gave to her and it worked. However I NEVER mentioned that it was the strongest love potion. So this love potion should be more famous, so Kagome probably knew about this one pretty well.<strong>

**AkumaTenshi (I'm trying to write my name differently for each of these ten chapters.)**


	14. Homesick

It was cold again. She missed them, so, SO much. Now that she knew that one was alive, she wanted out of this place. She loved her lessons and friends, but this was her FAMILY. A few tears leaked out. She sneaked down the girl's dormitory and up the boy's to say goodbye to Harry. She kissed his forehead and stroked him lovingly. He opened his eyes foggily.

"Kagome?" Kagome gave a little squeal, he was so kawaii!

"Yeah?"

"Don't ever leave me, please, EVER," he whispered before going back to sleep.

It may have been the rumpled hair that did the trick or the cute voice or maybe it was the emerald eyes without his glasses, because Kagome found herself running back up to bed before she could register anything in her mind.

* * *

><p><strong>I woul've squealed too!<strong>

**Shi-chan**


	15. Dance

"Kagome," Harry began nervously, "You REALLY don't need to do this!"

Kagome smirked, "I know," she said simply.

Harry looked around in panic, "I c-can't d-do thi-is," he started to stutter.

"Yes you can," she gave an encouraging smile, "Close your eyes and I'll guide you."

Harry slowly felt his feet lift, sluggishly at first, and dance to the beat of the music.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know. He had practice at the Yule Ball thing, but he wasn't that good and he didn't like dancing so he might just be afraid of dancing since then.<strong>


	16. Jealousy

"Need any help?" Draco asked wearily as he saw Kagome. She nodded.

"Draco, as in, DRACO MALFOY?" she gasped.

"Who else, and no I'm not Potter."

Kagome shook her head, "No, it's just I've never thought of you as a helping kind of guy."

He gave a smirk, "I got an outstanding for potions in my OWLS."

"Pompous brat," she murmured.

"It's in my blood!" he said…proudly? Kagome shook her head in bewilderment, and then saw his smirking face. She giggled.

Harry looked from afar in jealousy…

* * *

><p><strong>YES! I added my all time fave character DRACO MALFOY and hopefully there will be interations, but they will be brief T.T. So no, it won't suddenly become a DracoKagome/Harry triangle thing.**

**Ten-sama (I wish someone did call me that ;))**


	17. Count on You

It never occurred to Kagome that she counted on Harry as much as Inuyasha. She never thought that having someone watch her cautiously as she got on her broom would make her feel fuzzy, or when he immediately murmured a healing spell if she got a small cut, or when he spoke up for her in arguments. It was nice having someone to count on, but that feeling, she knew, was familiar. When she liked Inuyasha, no scratch that, loved him, she had had that feeling. She couldn't possibly like him, could she? Kagome giggled at her silliness and waved that thought off.

NEVER will she go through those times of heartbreak again…she wasn't going to be competing against a Kikyo once more. Ginny was a perfectly nice girl and she knew how it felt and didn't ever want anybody else to feel it.

To have your heart ripped out.

* * *

><p><strong>Guys, don't say the word, 'finally'. Yes, she finally shows she is starting to have feelings for Harry :).<strong>

**Tenshi**


	18. A Dream? More Like A Nightmare!

"Oh, Harry! I'm embarassed."

"It doesn't matter, darling. Your tender lips, I must…"

A giggle, "Silly Harry!" The leaned in and their lips were closer, closer, closer…

"Yuk!" Kagome cried as she woke up, her face red as she tried to get those images out of her mind. She groaned throwing the pillow on top of her face. What the _hell_?

She never thought that a jet-black haired boy was having the same thoughts…

"Whassup?" Ginny asked across the room sleepily.

"Ginny?" Ginny looked up.

"Treasure what you love and don't EVER let it go. No matter the competitors, always be victorious. Try your best and fight."

Ginny looked at her weirdly and nodded slowly.

Kagome sighed, if only she was given that advice…

And what was with that fiery spark in her body every time she looked at 'perfect' Ginny.

Was it perhaps determination, and maybe a little of jealousy?

* * *

><p><strong>I burst out laughing when I reread that first part and NO it wont be as corny as that when they do go out (thank goodness). A little fun along with some sadness.<strong>

**'Gome REVIEW**


	19. Family

Kagome and Harry sat on the ground staring at the clear blue sky.

"What's your family like?" Harry asked as an attempt for conversation.

"Um, well, I have the best mum a girl could have, a funny gramps and a cute little brother. My dad died. Except I have this kind of secondary family. You see…I travelled through time."

Harry gaped as if trying to see the funny side.

"No joke," she said seriously, "My family was a half-demon, a fox demon, a demon slayer and a monk. The half-demon came to our school awhile ago; I think you know who it is now"

"Wow," breathed Harry.

Kagome gazed around serenely, "Wow, alright. They were THE best people I had ever met." She kept looking like she was thinking back to before, before turning back to Harry, "What about you?"

"Well, my parents died a little after I was born. My godfather died a couple years ago. Like you, I have a secondary family too."

Kagome looked intrigued, "What are they like?"

Harry gave a snort of disgust, "Let's just say my secondary family contains a hippo, a pig and a very weak and bony horse."

* * *

><p><strong>I loved that comparison at the end.<strong>

**Hippo=Vernon, the fattest of them all**

**Pig=Dudley, fat but not as fat as his dear father**

**Very weak and bony horse=Petunia, this is NOT meant to offend horses. Just in the book (I think the first one when they were introducing the family) they compared her to a horse because she looked like one when she curled her lips.**

**'Gome-chan**


	20. The Firebolt

**DESCLAIMER FOR THIS WHOLE STORY: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR INUYASHA**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at Harry's Firebolt in amazement.<p>

"That is so COOL!" she cried. Harry looked at his pride possession proudly.

"Yep, yep it is."

She gave an un-lady like snort and shoved him gently.

"Ow!" he cried in mock hurt, "So…you like to fly?"

Kagome jumped up, "Like it? I love it!"

"You feel so free, like you can do anything right?" Harry babbled.

Kagome nodded enthusiastically.

They had so much in common!

* * *

><p><strong>The...Firebolt!<strong>

**That's it, guys ( well for my nice gift of updates, not the story). Read and review.**

**TG**


	21. Studying

**Angelic**

**Tenshi 'Gome**

* * *

><p>Kagome looked at her potions homework, as she studied in the library. Harry stared.<p>

"-then you add wolfsbane and voila! See, Harry, it's quite simple really," Kagome was saying, she frowned, "Harry? Hello~" Kagome waved her hand in front of his face. She suddenly looked cross, "HARRY! If you want me to help you then you have got to listen and study too!" Kagome shouted.

"Shh!" shushed Madame Pince, eyeing the couple angrily.

Harry looked dazed then suddenly regained composure, "Wait-what?" he asked, embarrassed.

"Just open your book to page 360. Or can you not do that? Oh, come on Harry, what were you doing when you were meant to be studying?" Kagome asked tiredly.

"I was studying!" Harry put his hands up in surrender.

_I was studying,_ thought Harry, _I was studying your face. Except I don't think that would help me much._

Kagome just sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! Well five updates today! Woo! Also, this story has no actual timeline. So, yeah...<strong>

**TG**


	22. All Worth It

Harry watched as Kagome stared longingly at his broom.

"Wow~ I wish I could afford a Firebolt!" Kagome breathed. Harry looked at the Firebolt.

"May I?" Kagome hinted. Harry bit his lip. The Firebolt was his pride possession, never had he let anyone ride it after his first Quidditch game using this broom. However, Kagome was a very good friend…

"Alright…"Harry sighed. Kagome cheered and the innocent smile that lit up her face was all worth it.

"Harry! Thanks so much. You're now officially my best friend!" she half-joked from up in the sky.

Yes…all worth it.

* * *

><p><strong>The Firebolt has its spot in the limelight...AGAIN!<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	23. Dumbledore Wants To See You Part 1

"Hey Harry!" Kagome called. Harry turned around.

"Dumbledore wants to see you," Kagome said, puffing slightly.

"Uh, what for?" he asked nervously.

Kagome shrugged, "No idea." Then Kagome frowned.

"You can't walk in like that-look at your tie!" Kagome said. She snaked her arms around his neck to fix his tie, all the time Harry was blushing.

"There! All better."

Harry scratched his head, "So-um-I-um-better get-um-going." Kagome nodded brightly, not in the least bit affected.

* * *

><p><strong>Aw, KAWAII!<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	24. Dumbledore Wants To See You Part 2

Dumbledore turned around, "Ah, Harry, you're here. Come, come, sit."

Harry sat.

"So, your friends are voicing a concern on your relationship to Miss. Higurashi," Dumbledore said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh, they are, are they?" Harry asked feeling his blood temperature rising.

"They say, and I quote, 'He keeps getting attached to Kagome and not only is it giving us a headache with him going on and on about it, but he doesn't seem as set on finding Voldemort as he used to be!'" Dumbledore said amusedly.

"Well, I like her-a lot. Also, Hermione and Ron have had their fair share of relationships so I don't think it's fair for them to be saying this," Harry said.

"Is your mind completely made up?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes."

"Then you may leave," Dumbledore smiled.

"Really?" Harry asked in wonder.

"Well, yes, you see if your mind is sure then that is your path."

* * *

><p><strong>And Dumbledore comes...wise words and all! LOL<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	25. Death By Kagome

Harry stared at his Divination homework, Ron sat next to him too, both working out different ways of dying. Honestly, if you wrote down different ways of how you were going to die in a short time, the teacher would feel sympathetic and give them good marks. Bloody brilliant, if you asked them.

"Let's see…OH! In two weeks time I will have death by drowning and you could be death by shark attack," exclaimed Harry.

"Brilliant."

"Ah-hum!" said a voice crossly. They looked up slowly, fearful of Kagome.

"I have a present for you!" she said innocently holding up two beaded necklaces. They reached for it slowly and put it on.

"Sit!" she said sweetly. They plummeted to the ground.

"Sit, sit, sit, sit, sit, SIT! That's no way to cheat," she yelled. A crater was made, and it was a miracle they were still alive.

"We should have written death by Kagome. Then we would have wrote down something real," croaked Ron. Harry nodded faintly.

* * *

><p><strong>Awwww, poor them. These are sort of interconnected drabbles but not really, so the beaded necklace won't really be used after this chappie. ^_^<strong>

**Tenshi 'Gome 0.~**


	26. Savior Part 1

Angelic

Tenshi 'Gome

* * *

><p>Kagome stared at the flower. It was pretty, a vibrant red rose. It was so beautiful that it seemed selfish to just zap that beauty away. She wanted this flower to live, but as always it would wilt someday to join her brothers and sisters.<p>

"Well, well, looks like Potter's got himself a great catch," a nasty voice said behind her.

She tried to turn around, but she couldn't seem to move. Her feet seemed as if **glued** to the ground.

"It's okay, it's not you that we want. But if he doesn't come, well, you will definitely be a tasty snake snack if that helps," another voice said nastily. Kagome wanted to scream, but she had no voice, tears ran down her face silently.

"Now, please, if you'll come with us…"

And Kagome dissaparated from Hogwarts, leaving a newly wilted rose.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't ask me HOW they could get on the Hogwarts grounds, they just CAN, no comment. These are drabbles not full length fics so I don't want to go into too much detail. For some reason the drabbles that I'm posting are in parts. Whoops. I made them too long and had to break them up...eheheh. *sweatdrop*<strong>

**TG**


	27. Savior Part 2

Inuyasha paced back and forth. His demon friends were all there, since his human ones were, well, human and their lifespan weren't as long.

"I can't stand it!" he growled, "She needs me!"

Sesshoumaru shook his head, "This is the boy's job."

Inuyasha sat down with his arm crossed, "Then this boy must hurry, or I'll rip his pretty throat out." Inuyasha grinned toothily at that.

* * *

><p>In Hogwarts, Harry was mapping his plans to save Kagome when he stopped.<p>

"…Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly, "What's the matter?"

"I don't know, I just feel really scared for some reason."

* * *

><p><strong>A chapter WITHOUT Kagome. Gasp! And Sesshy and co were there, sans Miroku, Sango and Rin, etc.<strong>


	28. Savior Part 3

Kagome stared at the cold, damp cellar and she sniffled, her voice regained.

"Help, please," she wailed. Fenrir Greyback stiffened and grinned, showing his dirty black and sharp teeth.

"No one's here, girl," he chuckled. Bellatrix Lestrange walked in as if drunk, swaying from side to side. She shifted her head to the side and licked her lips.

"You're so beautiful. What perfect bait!" she cackled, her voice screechy like nails across a blackboard. Then she stopped for a second, and sniffed. She grinned, looking at Kagome.

"He's here!" she said her eyes rolling upwards in what looked liked joy. And Kagome opened her sad eyes and brightened, she saw what she had wanted to see for days….

Light.

* * *

><p><strong>He's here, Harry Potter!<strong>


	29. Savior Part 4

"Harry!" she exclaims, hugging him once back at Hogwarts, "Thanks so much!"

Harry smiles, "Are you okay?" he asks worriedly.

Kagome laughs, "I'm fine." Her eyes focus on someone and a grin stretches across her mouth.

"Draco!" she waves him over, and he sighs walking towards her.

"Are you hurt?" he asks softly. Kagome shakes her head.

"I'm great, more than great. See?" she gives a little twirl, not letting Draco see how much her back ached. Still, he saw.

"You don't have to lie to me you know," he frowns.

Kagome sighs, "I know," she smiles, "You're such a great friend."

* * *

><p>Harry blinked, he hadn't noticed her hurt at all. He turned around briskly, seething from jealousy.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yay~ Draco's here.<strong>


	30. With You Part 1

Kagome opened her eyes groggily. A blur of red lay in front of her, and she sat up straight.

"Damn, these beds sure are a lot comfier than those that we used back then," said a voice.

"Inuyasha!" she cried hugging him.

"Easy woman!" he growled, but smiled all the same.

"I missed you," she sniffed.

"…Feh, me too."

Kagome giggled shoving him lightly. They chatted for awhile, like old times, their faces bright and alive. Their voice was enthusiastic. Soon, the sun began to rise.

"It's time for me to go wench," he announced, about to leave. A hand grabbed his sleeve.

* * *

><p><strong>And Inuyasha too! We're on a roll~<strong>


	31. With You Part 2

Inuyasha looked sadly at Kagome.

"Don't…go. Please, Inuyasha, or let me go with you. I'll pack, I'll pack now!" her eyes were full, "Just don't leave me ever again. You know how hard it was for me to cope with you gone, with all of you gone? It was so, so difficult."

"I can't. I'll visit, but that's all. Kagome, stay here, it's what's best for you," he whispered, "It was also difficult, for me too, but don't give this up. Not for me."

"I love you," she sobbed.

Inuyasha chuckled, "As much as I like that, that's not true. You love that Potter boy."

"He's a friend, that's all."

Inuyasha leaned down and placed a quick kiss on her lips. Kagome gave a little gasp.

"See? You're not even blushing!" he chuckled.

"But I-" Kagome started.

"Kagome, most of the time it's ourselves that stops us from going forward. The past is the past, I learned that after I hurt you."

There was a deadly silence.

"When did you get so smart?" asked Kagome.

Inuyasha smirked, "Oh, young grasshopper, you have much to learn."

Kagome giggled, and pushed him out of the window with a little wave.

It was true she may need to live a little…

* * *

><p><strong>I'll try and update again soon!<strong>


	32. Friend

_You probably don't know me, but my name is Luna Lovegood._

Kagome looked at the note in surprise, this was pretty brave to be writing notes to each other during Snape's class. Still, she knew this girl had a reputation of being called Loony so maybe she didn't care.

_Hi, I'm Kagome Higurashi. Nice to meet you._

She jotted it down on a blank piece of paper and gave it to Luna.

_Hi Kagome, did you know you have an incredible amount of aura surrounding you?_

Kagome's mouth dropped, Luna was not as 'Loony' as everyone thought. No, this girl was wise.

_Yep…How did you know?_

Luna smiled secretly.

_I just do._

Kagome rolled her eyes, always the cryptic messages.

_Want to be friends? _Kagome bit her lip wondering if she would say yes.

"Ahem," they saw Snape looking at them curtly, "Detention."

"Sure!" they chorused. Snape looked confused, but they knew what 'Sure' meant really. That was the answer.

…_Yes._

* * *

><p><strong>Update Update Update! And Luna comes in the picture...<strong>


	33. Angelic, Right? Part 1

Harry was nervous. He had his plan set. He was going to send flowers to her and on the tag it will say who gave it to her. Later she would run up to him demanding what that was about and he would tell her he liked her. Everything was perfect. He just needed an answer. He took his invisibility cloak and shuffled into the forest, searching for flowers. He looked everywhere and when he was deciding between purple flowers that danced or red ones that sang, he saw them. The flower was a silvery white and they spread out like wings. The inside was of real gold and circled like a halo. These were perfect. He grabbed his gloves and dug them up. Now, he just needed to give them to her…


	34. Angelic, Right? Part 2

Kagome was not happy. Not at all. She searched for Harry Potter.

"Harry!" she growled, pointing a finger at him.

"What's the matter, Kagome," he asked then doubled over.

"Is this some kind of joke to you?" she moaned. Harry groaned, that was not it.

"No, that's not true, I didn't mean it like that!" he pleaded. She sighed impatiently and closed her eyes to take a deep breath.

"I can't believe you're denying it," she murmured.

"No, Kagome, please, you can trust me!" he whispered.

She span around angrily, her eyes now wide open, "Oh, I can, can I?"

He nodded eagerly, nervously pulling at his robes.

"Harry," she spat out, "Those plants were poisonous, just smelling them makes your face swollen like a blowfish and you can't get rid of it for three days, even with magic. Ever thought, that's why, even though they are so beautiful no florist sells them?"

"I didn't know." Harry looked ashamed, but as much as she wanted to she couldn't forgive him.

"Harry, my face is so puffed up I can't even eat well!"

* * *

><p><strong>Not the reaction you were expecting, hehehe...<strong>


	35. Angelic, Right? Part 3

"So what happened between you and Harry?" Luna asked dreamily.

"This," she muttered pointing to her blown up face.

Luna gave a shake of her blond head, "He was up all night looking for the perfect one. You should cut him some slack."

"Really?" she whispered in astonishment.

"Oh…really," Luna smiled.

"Oh no, after I said all those horrible things," Kagome groaned.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll forgive you."

Kagome nodded, she trusted Luna. She ran to her Gryffindor common room.

"Harry!" she called out breathlessly. Harry looked up, dark rings on his eyes. He hasn't been sleeping because of me, she thought, I was being so mean.

"I'm sorry."

And just like that, all was forgiven.

* * *

><p><strong>More Luna action.<strong>


	36. Promise

Kagome lay awake, her eyes trained to the roof. Her heart was beating faster at each thought. Thoughts of her and Harry.

"Hey Kagome?" Kagome's eyes rolled to fix on mousy Ginny. No, not mousy anymore, the lion inside her made sure of that. Now she was fierce, and beautiful, like an Amazon warrior. No wonder Harry took a liking to her. Kagome had been left in the dark while Ginny moved on. Her hair was black, not a fiery catchy red, her eyes were blue, not the warm chocolate brown, her skin was pale, not the golden tan with a sprinkle of freckles.

"Yeah?" she replied.

"I love Harry," Ginny said gazing up at the roof, "You know that right?"

"Yes…"

Ginny's eyes looked into hers, "We're friends, yes?"

"Yes…"

"Then, promise that we will never, ever, EVER, fight over the same boy," Ginny's eyes were wide and fearful, her thoughts were running on the same line as Kagome.

_I could never be as cool as her._

_I could never be as beautiful as her._

And one that surprised both Ginny and Kagome,

_I could never stand up to her, if Harry chooses her._

"Kagome?" Ginny waved her hand to catch Kagome's attention, "So, promise?"

"I…promise."

* * *

><p>A lone tear fell from Kagome's face.<p>

_Why am I so upset?_

* * *

><p>A lone tear fell from Ginny's face.<p>

_Why do I feel so guilty?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Why does love have to be so complicated?<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><em>**Hi! *dodges slap***

**Okay I'm sorry I haven't updated I've just been so busy! But don't worry, I have been writing...a bit. My beta is trying to, well, edit but she is also VERY busy. So GOMENASAI, and please don't kill me! Let's recap, in this chapter we actually see some of Ginny's thoughts. Now, I'm not trying to bash Ginny, so don't get it the wrong way. In fact, she's one of my favourite characters, but Ginny is just so confused, and scared, that Harry won't like her (the guy that she practically worshipped since day 1). Basically, Ginny is so jealous, and she can't comprehend that that' s what she's feeling and doesn't know how to go about it.**

**SORRY! I'll TRY to update soon!**

**Tenshi 'Gome**


	37. Hermione's GREAT advice

"So, do you like Harry?" Hermione asked. Kagome's mouth fell open, what?

"Um, well, um, you see," Kagome struggled hard to finish the sentence.

"It's okay if you do," Hermione told her and then proceeded on, "Anyway, here is a little advice. Give him a card full of your love and flowers. Red, of course, and they must be roses!" There was a snort and Hermione looked away from Kagome to settle upon the amused face of Ron Weasley. A scarlet tint dusted her cheeks.

"W-well, you know, that's what my father likes!" Hermione stuttered at the fact that she was being ridiculed. Ron laughed out loud, and shook his head, wiping away tears from his hysteria.

"Harsh," Kagome winced, now that she wasn't the centre of attention. Still, she couldn't help but feel only a little sympathy, after what Hermione had put her through.

* * *

><p><strong>So a little Hermione and Ron action...Hopefully I can update soon. And I need themes, I'm running out of ideas! However, anything relating to HarryKagome as a couple, well not now, I have a plan for that...just now yet.**

**TG**


	38. Smitten

Kagome watched from her window as the giant squid caught its prey. She had been watching this for a while now, as it seemed to entertain her. Fascinate her.

"It is very nice, isn't it?" Harry said softly from beside her. Kagome turned and smiled.

"Definitely," she agreed.

Harry stared at her before turning back to the sea, realising he had nothing to say, "Well, it is very...blue." Kagome snorted whilst Harry blushed.

_Blue, it's very blue? How stupid is that?_ He thought.

"You're a strange one Harry Potter, now I know why so many girls are smitten with you," Kagome giggled.

Harry turned a deeper red, "I-I d-don't think t-that's the c-case!" He waved his hands wildly in front of his face, looked for a chance to escape and felt relieved when he saw Ron waving at him madly.

"W-well, s-see y-you!" he stuttered and dashed away.

Kagome looked at her hand which had unconsciously clamped itself around her heart.

_Am I smitten?_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, so um, I'm back? Hehe. So I'm not going to say I'll update soon, because of school and stuff, but I'll definitely try! Enjoy~<strong>

**TG**


	39. Hero

It had happened in potions class, bad luck on his part since this was Professor Snape's domain.

He had gotten a 'vision' about Voldemort. Something about him being angry about the failed kidnap of Kagome Higurashi, used to lure him. The scar had decided then and there to cause him pain in front of everyone. Harry remembered thinking how embarrassing this was and how from an okay guy he was going to become the 'screaming freak'. Then along came the pain. Suddenly, a bright light and a girl appeared. The girl had no face, but she touched his scar and a warm sensation had enveloped Harry. He sat up gasping.

"What happened?" he asked no one in particular. He saw Kagome, breathing heavily, a purple glow around her and he knew. She was the girl.

"I didn't know you could do that! Wandless magic, yeah, but this is advanced. Dumbledore-or-higher-advanced!" Harry spoke quickly.

"No many know," she smiled sadly and got up as if nothing happened.

"Class, Potter has achieved his goal at being centre of attention, so I'll ask you again. Go to page 378," Snape murmured curtly.

Harry looked at Kagome in amazement, he was used to being a hero, but he didn't mind that much at being saved. Well, saved by Kagome at least.

She really was his angel.


	40. I'll save you, Harry! Part 1

"Stay back!" Harry called.

"No, I want to help you!" Kagome yelled back. She ran at a great speed and stepped in front of him instinctively, scoffing at the death eaters. They sneered.

"I'll protect you Harry!" she muttered. Harry felt embarrassed, wasn't he the boy-who-lived? The boy that had even survived Voldemort, and yet here he was being protected by a mere muggle-born.

"Nu-uh, Orlando, this girl's mine!" Bellatrix cackled, "Let's play, 'kay?"

Kagome growled and pushed Harry even further back. Then something strange happened. Kagome, whose eyes were a sapphire blue, channelled her ki through her entire body.

It made her eyes flash pink.

It was this abnormality that seemed to stop time as she turned slowly towards Harry, fear of rejection and horror emanating from her body.

"Kagome..." breathed Harry.


	41. I'll save you, Harry! Part 2

"You looked beautiful," he told her, a blush on his face. Kagome smiled again, she hadn't failed to notice the bead of sweat she had got from becoming frightened of his reaction, so she wiped it away as nonchalantly as possible.

"You really think so?" she asked with a worried glance.

He gave her a reassuring smile, "I know so." It was these moments that even if they were in the midst of the battle, it was like there were only two people in the world.

Not like she actually liked him...right?

"Thank you Harry..." these words were spoken very softly, but he still caught them. He gave her a soft smile.

"Now Bellatrix, let's play!" she shouted at the enemy. Bellatrix squealed like a little girl and did a happy dance.

"Finally!"

She turned around and gave a small smile as she ran off into battle.

A smile...for him and for him only.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I've been putting this off for awhile, ne? Guess I need to get back on track! Please review, it makes me update faster! No, seriously, a reviewer asked me to update and immediately after I read their review I did~ Also, I'm trying to finish these as soon as possible. I have other ideas to go on to, so expect updates. Although, don't be all prissy if I don't!<strong>


	42. Confession

People always seem to forget where they stand…

"I think I like you…"

I think I'm losing my balance…

"You're strong, smart, kind, beautiful…you're you."

Why are you still going on?

"You always make me smile whenever I'm down…"

Stop it, stop it!

"I think you and I would be great together…"

I think so too, but…

"Everyone else wants us together."

No, not _everyone_.

"Wait, I'm rambling, aren't I?"

Stop being so cute!

"Okay, here's the thing…"

Don't say what I think you're going to say!

"Will you go out with me Kagome? You know, official boyfriend, girlfriend thing?"

I looked up at him, "I'm sorry Harry."

I ran, just ran, no looking back. For if I did my resolve would weaken once more.

If only Ginny wasn't around…

* * *

><p><strong>Dear Reader,<strong>

**Thank you very much for sticking around (if you are). Welcome the old ones and welcome the ones who have only newly discovered this story. Long ago, I said I would post 100 chapters. However, STUPIDLY I ran out of themes, time and motivation. And thus I have cut it down to half of what I said. Please review and tell me what you think and I apologise for my absence! I'm always ectastic when I see, even though I haven't updated, new story follows and favourites, they always make me happy (and a little guilty too...) so these chapters are for you~**

**Nya~**


	43. Awkward

It was awkward at first. She didn't know how to react. Nor did he.

So they ignored each other.

They tried to desperately avoid each other as more and more days passed.

But it was hard.

She missed him.

He missed her.

Okay, Kagome thought, I'll apologise today!

As she opened the door, she saw him waiting outside. Her eyes widened before she blurted out quickly.

"Harry, I'm sorry!"

At the same time as-

"Kagome, I'm so sorry!"

They looked at each other and smiled softly. Over the next few days, they returned back to friends, but that confession stayed in their minds.


	44. Painting

Harry stirred awake. He drowsily walked downstairs to the common room. His eyes snapped open when he heard music. Humming, more likely.

There she was.

Smiling as she was painting.

It was an angel on a cloud and it was absolutely beautiful.

Her mouth formed an o as she turned towards him. SHE was absolutely beautiful.

"You paint?" he managed to croak out.

She blushed, "No, not really. Only a little."

"It's very beautiful," he told her.

Kagome noticed he was not looking at the painting though.

He was looking at her.


	45. Mischief

"So," Fred began with a grin, "I heard-"

"You can-" continued George.

"Draw!" they both said.

She looked at them suspiciously, "Did Harry tell you that?"

Their faces were as open as a book…

"I'll take that as a yes. So…what do you want?"

"Oh, Kagsy, you wound us!" George fake cried dramatically.

"Can we not just come to say you draw and paint well?" Fred continued.

"But…there is something…"

"I knew it."  
>They looked at each other, "Can you paint our sign for our new shop?"<p>

She blinked, "Well…sure."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a quick break from all this drama. An intermission you could say! On with the story.<strong>


	46. CAMPING!

"CAMPING?!"

Professor McGonagall shrugged, "It's only in the forbidden forest."

"Wait," Padma quavered, "We're going to the forbidden forest?"

"Yes Padma, as time passes, days get more dangerous. We need to toughen up people like you." Padma turned a dark pink and sat down. Harry shook his head with a sigh. He turned slightly towards Kagome to watch her reaction. She seemed excited as she talked on animatedly with Hermione. He sighed, if only she gave him one little glance…

She turned, smiled and waved.

He turned back around quickly and sank in his chair. His face was bright red the whole time.


	47. Hug It Out

Harry was far from happy.

Kagome was spending so much time with Malfoy it wasn't fair! He pouted childishly as Malfoy gave her a soft smile and rubbed her head affectionately. He _growled_ when she gave him a smile back and a little hug. Why couldn't she be like that to HIM? He contemplated punching a hole in one of those trees, but no. He couldn't do that, he needed his hands. He couldn't beat them up.

Wait, they didn't just-

THAT'S IT.

As they were about to hug again, Harry tugged Kagome and proceeded to drag her away. So it was the ruder method, but they weren't going to touch each other anymore.

Take that, Malfoy.


	48. Possession

"Harry!" she growled at him. He finally realised how rude it was.

Then again…

She _knew_ he liked her. Why should she be angry at him when she was practically hugging his enemy right in front of him?

He should be angry at her! He watched her as she angrily told him that that was unnecessary. It was TIRING listening to her.

He pulled her towards him.

"Harry, what-"

He lifted his mouth to her ear, "You're mine, I don't like you around other guys."


	49. Answer

She stared at him. Just stared.

He looked down at his fingers nervously. They were suddenly very interesting…

"Harry," she said gently, "I'm not yours. I belong to myself."

"Yes, but," he ran a finger through his jet black hair, "I like you."

"I know, but I can't like you."

He decided not to pry for answers, _for now._

Instead he asked softly, "Please give me a chance?"

Don't do it…

Don't…

What about Ginny…

Yes, Ginny…

"Alright."

Wait, what did she just say?


	50. Angelic

Harry's face was a mixture of shock and confusion. His mind finally processed what he thought she had said.

"Wait…can you say that again?" Harry asked hopefully. Maybe he had heard wrong…

She rolled her eyes playfully, "I like you too."

Harry's gaped before his mouth curved upwards. He felt the need to pump the air, to dance naked, to do something so bloody ridiculous.

"Bloody hell, Kagome," he chortled, "I might just love you!" He was full of exhilaration…his heart taking control. He was drunk on her confession and it was bringing out a side rarely seen.

He kissed her.

Hard, full of passion and need.

"Harry, what-" she started.

"Don't go all angelic on me now, Kags," he murmured against her lips, "Just relax." Finally, her mouth released a sigh and she slowly wrapped her arms around him and responded.

There were problems to come, sure, but at the moment, future aside, Kagome decided to live in the present.

* * *

><p><strong>COMPLETED!<strong>

**Please review, I like to hear what people think (and I desperately love chatting to my fellow readers). Now, to all those readers (if any) of That Girl. I have written themes for every pairing requested (requests are now closed). I had originally thought to ignore them all, but I felt that it wasn't fair. Therefore, once again, I'll start working on this story. Once that's completed, I'll start on new stories that have been completed! So yes, there will be no prolonged hiatus!**

**To the readers of Angelic,**

**I know people read drabbles because the authors are quick updaters. I used to be till I stopped for ages. Now, I want to say, if you're still reading this, thank you very much for all your support!**


End file.
